


Sparring Match

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're an Avenger and were on Steve's side during Civil War. You also became good friend with Scott. And after that, you stayed in the USA and Scott brings you over one day and you meet Hope.





	Sparring Match

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

After Steve got everyone out of the the Raft Prison you decided to stay in the US. During the whole Civil War thing you ended up becoming great friends with Scott. But after everyone split up you haven’t heard much from him, you knew he was okay though.

Now that you were on the run you couldn’t stay in one place too long and you also had to change up your appearance so people would recognize you. You didn’t like being on the run but anything was better than being in the prison.

You were currently in a hotel room when you received a text on your burn phone from Scott letting you know he was going to visit you. You couldn’t stop yourself from smiling, you couldn’t wait to see him.

When there was a knock on your hotel room door you got up and walked over to the door. You waited for a few seconds before opening the door. Once you opened it, you were pulled into a tight hug. You hugged Scott back. 

“It’s good to see you too.” You laughed. When you pulled away from the hug, you closed the door. “So how are things?”

“Things are… what you would expect.” He sighed.

You sat down on the bed and smiled at him. He wanted something, you could tell. “What is it, Scott? What do you want?”

“What? What makes you think I want something?” He made a shocked face. “Can’t I just visit my friend and see how she’s doing?”

“Well I have no problem with you visiting but there’s also something you’re not telling me.” You raised an eyebrow. “So tell me what’s going on.”

He sighs and sits next to you. “Remember when I told you about Hope?” You nod. “I want you to come back with me. I want you to meet her, (Y/N).”

“Scott-”

“Come on, please (Y/N)!”

You sigh and ran a hand through your hair. “There’s no way you’re taking no for an answer is there?”

“Nope.” He smiled, he wrapped his arm around your shoulder.

“Fine.” You tried to hide your smile but you failed.

xxxxx

“Scott.” Hope growled as she made her way over to you and Scott. “What are you doing?! You just can’t bring any…” Hope trailed off when she noticed you, her her breath hitched.

“Hope, this is (Y/N).” Scott placed his hands on your shoulders and pushed you a little bit so that you were standing in front of Hope. “She’s my friend that I was telling you so much about.” 

You and Hope just looked into each others eyes. When you noticed neither of you had said anything, you blushed and cleared your throat. “It’s nice to finally meet you.” 

“You too.” Hope looked at you up and down. “Scott wouldn’t stop bragging about how good of a fighter you are.”

You blushed even more. “Did he now?” You turned to look at Scott, who was now slowly backing away from the two of you. You rolled your eyes before looking back at Hope. “He wouldn’t stop talking about you as well.”

She hummed. “Maybe one of these days we can put your skills to the test.” Hope smirked.

“Oh, you’re on.” You smirked right back at her.

xxxxx

You and Hope stared at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move. It has been a few weeks since you went with Scott and to say that there was something between you and Hope was an understatement. You wondered if she felt it as well.

If one of you didn’t make a move you would be there all day so you decided to make the first move. After you did you and Hope were sparring for about over an hour. You were finally able to get the upper hand and were able to pin her down on the mat. 

Hope looked up at you with wide eyes. “Scott was right about you. How did you…” She trailed off, you noticed she does this a lot when you’re around.

“I was trained alongside the Black Widow.” You smirked down at her. Then you realized that you were straddling her. You blushed. “Shit, I’m sorry-” 

You were cut off by Hope leaning up and capturing your lips in a kiss. It took you a few seconds to realize what was happening but you kissed her back. You placed your hand on her cheek and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

“Yes!” Scott cheered when he saw you and Hope kissing. “It’s about time!” You and Hope pulled away from the kiss to glare at Scott. He held up his hands and started backing away. “Right, I’ll just leave you two alone.” He ran out of the room.

Hope just shook her head in amusement before she raised her hand and cupped your cheek, making you look back at her. She smiled as she ran her thumb over your cheek. “Now, where were we?”

You bit your lip before leaning in and capturing her lips in another kiss. You were going to have to remind yourself to thank Scott for bringing you with him.


End file.
